The Winchesters: Hunted
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean and Arandi AU. What happens when the Winchesters and Arandi are on opposite sides of the law?
1. Chapter 1

This one is for Kelly, Kristen, and Alexis who wanted this type of story. Dandy44 I hope you like it as well.

What happens when Dean and Arandi are on opposite sides of the law?

BROKEN CODES

"This is a very serious assignment Miss Remington but you are his type and probably the one likely person to get into his organization." Captain Leland was saying.

Arandi Remington chewed her lower lip as she stared at the picture on the thick file.

Dean Winchester was the most sought after criminal mastermind in all of Texas, probably the entire country for that matter but he never even spent longer than a night in jail. Evidence and witnesses disappearing from locked guarded rooms. It was eerie what he got away with and the number of ended lives that were linked to him in theory only.

"He's gotten away with entirely too much and we need to take him down. His brother is just as guilty but the older brother takes good care of him." Detective Palmer added.

"It's going to take a long time for him to trust me." Arandi said.

"We realize that it's not going to happen overnight. We are prepared for the months it will probably take for you to even get your foot in the door. What we need to know is are you ready to lose that time of your life to take this monster down?"

Arandi continued to stare at the unbelievably handsome face that stared back at her with emerald green eyes framed with long lashes and lips that had no business on a male. There was no way that she would believe that he was the stone cold blooded killer if she didn't know his record inside and out.

"It may even take you getting really cozy with him." Leland squirmed.

That was the part that she found hard to swallow. Sleeping with a man that killed like most people shook hands and make it believable.

"At least he's pretty." Palmer tried to lighten the mood.

She had been on the force for seven years now in another part of the state and this was her one chance to finally move up or die because if Dean Winchester sniffed her out she was as good as vanished.

Did it matter? It wasn't as if anyone would miss her. Her sister had her own life and Arandi had come to Dallas after her last relationship ended badly.

How stupid was a man to cheat on a woman that owned guns and knew how to use them?

"I'll do it." She finally said. "I'm going to apply at his club across town as one of the dancers and go from there."

"You could easily be one of his enforcers." Leland advised.

"No I think it's best if I go in as the helpless employee with the mysterious past. Get him curious and 'accidently' show off some skills. This has to be a slow process."

"However you think is best Miss Remington. You already have an apartment on that side of town. I take it that you do know how to dance?"

"Yes captain. My mother always said all ladies should know how to dance. If she knew what I learned would end up making me an exotic dancer she would probably come back from the dead."

"How are you sure that you will be hired?" Palmer asked

Arandi grinned mischievously. "Oh a couple of girls aren't gonna make to work tonight or ever again."

Leland shook his head but laughed. "Good luck Officer Remington."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean Winchester surveyed his employees from the mirrored window of his upstairs office as they prepared for the Friday night crowd at the Impala Club. His and his brother Sam's club which had exotic dancers, a full dance floor, game room, and of course the bar which also served a selection of food.

He mostly took care of the exotic part of the place and for good reason.

He stepped back when the door opened and his brother Sam walked in and flopped onto the sofa.

"The three girls that Sadie called for auditions are here bro and one of them is smoking and I don't mean cigarettes."

"All the Impala girls are hot Sammy."

"Trust me Dean this one will make your toes curl without touching you and she looks real."

Dean grinned. "Really? That's new in this place."

Sam jumped up then and headed to the window. "There right there." He pointed.

Dean stepped back to the window and gazed down. "Be still my throbbing dick." He murmured.

"I think you mean beating heart." Sam snickered.

"You look at that and think with your heart? It's no wonder people think you're gay."

Sam blushed. "So private audition?"

Dean stared at the raven haired beauty where she sat looking rather nervous and looking around at the bustle around her. Maybe she sensed that she was being undressed by male eyes because her gaze drifted up the mirror glass that he stood behind. Her intense blue eyes entirely on a different level of hot.

"Private audition it is Sammy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi knew looking nervous was par for the course under the circumstances but when she saw the Winchester brothers heading towards her, she began to panic.

They had made her already. She'd done something stupid while she waited and she was going to die.

"Miss Jensen if you will come with us." Sam Winchester said with a huge dimply smile.

She didn't move.

"We don't bite." Dean Winchester said with a smile that could melt all the ice caps of the world. "Hard." He added with a wink.

Holy fuck his picture hardly did him justice. The real deal was something to behold. The green of his eyes seemed flecked with gold and he had freckles. Arandi had always thought freckles were adorable. God she needed to get laid.

Dean handed her a chilled bottle of water. Which she took and opened quickly and took a nervous gulp.

"Good." Dean said and somehow the wattage went up on the smile. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." He offered his hand.

Arandi reached out and shook his hand but Dean pulled her to her feet and laid his hand on her hip. She tried not to gasp.

"Miss Jensen I must warn you in a club like this you will be groped by many hands. Can you handle that?"

"Just Arandi please and it might take some getting used to but I really need the money." She said batting her lashes.

"Well with that body I know you're not a drug addict."

"Gambler. I bet against the Cowboys and it's either this or a crossroads deal." She smiled.

The Winchesters exchanged glances and Dean turned to her with his eyes narrowed. "Crossroads deal?"

"You know when you sell your soul to the devil for riches or fame and then he collects in ten years."

"I thought that was just a myth?" Sam said.

"Of course it's a myth. I was only joking." Arandi laughed nervously. She should have realized that cold blooded killers didn't have that much of sense of humor.

The brothers suddenly broke into laughter and she jumped.

"I hope that you were joking about betting against the Cowboys too."

She nodded. "I just got out of a really crappy relationship and I'm just trying to start over."

"Understood." Dean said. "Come with us Arandi you will be auditioning for just my brother and me."

Arandi had to suppress a shudder and it wasn't the good kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She cleared her mind of the fact that the men she was dancing for were criminals and they were probably picturing taking turns fucking her into a mattress or any surface for that matter.

She though had to fixate on the older man, throw the subtle hint that Dean was more to her liking without throwing herself at him.

So when the music started she moved with the music and made Dean her audience. She was flexible enough to do just about anything so she did her best to rub the pole the way she had studied and simulate sex with an invisible partner.

He sat legs open watching intently. He had seen a thousand dancers so there wasn't much he hadn't seen and he could control his body when he watched. He had to when he auditioned dancers so often.

Sam hadn't been exaggerating. She was all real and he could count on one hand how many of those came through the club.

Dean stood up and walked to the stage.

Arandi kept dancing and knew from her research that most club owners tested their dancers to see if they could handle the rowdy customers.

She moved towards him and danced just for him. He only watched intently and she didn't know whether or not to be offended that he wasn't aroused. Then again he saw this every day or maybe he was aroused and she just couldn't tell.

She crouched in front of him and he slipped money into her cleavage and smiled wide. "Be here tomorrow. I'll start you off at twelve and you keep everything that you rake in, lap dances are optional. You get one free meal and I do not tolerate making money on the side in any form."

With that he walked away. Sam was already standing by the door with a hundred dollar bill in his hand. Dean took it and laughed. "Freckles over dimples bitch."

"Fuck you jerk."

They walked out together.

Arandi pulled herself together shocked to see Dean had slipped her two hundred dollar bills. She was thrilled. She was in.

Another woman came through the door. "Hey I'm Roxie. Dean wanted me to show you around."

Arandi followed her and she soon had the entire club lined out. She watched the other girls in the dressing room.

"This will be you're station." Roxie said. "Costumes are over there if you don't have your own."

"Has anyone seen Miranda?" A red head asked.

"She's with Dean."

Murmurs filled the dressing room.

"Who's Miranda?"

"She thinks she's the headliner because she fucks the boss. Bethany over there too. Jackie and Lacy fuck Sam. The bartender Candy is fucking Dean too and if you ever decide to give it a taste. You won't regret it the man can fuck like that was what he was put on earth for but he doesn't do relationships and he is only faithful to himself and Sam."

Arandi had no idea how to take that. How was she supposed to get cozy with Dean when he was obviously getting more ass than a toilet seat?

"Just be here at six." Roxie said cheerfully.

Arandi smiled and thought it was a good deal to make Roxie her friend because she was obviously the know it all of the club. "Thanks Roxie."

"No problem sweetie."

Arandi grabbed her things and headed for the back exit. She was almost at the door when she glanced into a room that had the door half opened. She froze. Dean leaned back against the wall his eyes half-mast.

Arandi assumed that it was Miranda presently on her knees in front of him sucking him off loudly. Dean didn't make a sound as he grabbed her hair roughly and fucked into her mouth hard.

Arandi heard the gagging sounds as Miranda tried to take him in and she wanted to bolt for the door but she was like a deer caught in the headlights.

Her heart raced as Dean suddenly turned and saw her. He didn't even flinch only looked at her with those eyes and kept going. Too far gone to give a shit that he had an audience.

She felt hot all over when he let his head fall back and he bit his bottom lip in obvious orgasmic bliss. Had he really just gotten off because she was watching?

She finally found it in herself to move and rushed out the door.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. SWINGING DOORS

SWINGING DOORS

Dean sat at his desk counting the money from that night as Sam stood vigil at the door.

"Damn bro she was obviously into you man."

"Yeah, well her performance has been the first in a long time that made me want to bend someone over on stage and fuck them raw. I don't think I could convince her that that was a job requirement. So that being said Miranda scratched an itch as usual and those blue eyes on me just blew me away."

"Arandi watched by accident dude."

"I think she enjoyed it more than she will ever admit." Dean grinned. "She'll come around. They all do."

"You hope anyway and if Miranda doesn't run her off."

"I've told Miranda more than once that I don't belong to her and she better cut her shit. She doesn't fuck with Bethany or Candy."

"Because Bethany is happy being second fiddle and Candy can kick her ass with her pinky." Sam huffed.

Sam's cell phone sounded in his pocket. "This is Sam." He answered. He stood up straight. "Yeah we'll be there."

Dean was already putting the money in the safe and pulling his guns and favorite knife. "Bobby?"

"Yeah. He found the Malloy's." Sam growled.

Dean's face hardened. "Their story ends tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi stared at the pictures, her stomach doing a flip. It didn't matter how many times she saw it, she still felt sick.

"Nick and Bruce Malloy were found early this morning. Their hearts cut out. They had been tortured and who knows what else." Leland said in disgust.

"You're sure that it was the Winchesters."

"Like always not one shred of evidence to pin them but it was them. Sources said that the Malloy's had stolen from the Winchesters and this was payback."

"What the hell did they steal?"

"Unknown but it had be something big."

She suddenly felt the need to bathe in scalding hot water. Those hands that had apparently heartlessly killed two men in cold blood had touched her. "What did I get myself into?" She groaned.

"You're in the club now so maybe you'll luck out."

"Or end up sans heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi took a deep breath before she headed into the club. Two huge guys stood there.

"You must be Arandi." The six foot five black hair blue eyed one said. "Hi I'm Tom, this is Justin. We're guards and bouncers so if anyone bothers you just holler."

"Thanks but where were you last night when I left?"

"I've worked here five years and I've seen way too many Dean Winchester sessions if you know what I mean."

Justin only nodded. Arandi felt herself getting red.

"Besides us there is Kane, Jace, Colt, Jagger, Deuce, and Milo. Also two lady bouncers Bella and Leah. Don't even think of making any Twilight references."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Thanks guys." Arandi said as she headed for the dressing room.

"I give it two weeks before Dean has her purring like his Impala." Justin remarked.

Tom stared at her ass as she walked. "Five days tops."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean winced as he moved on the chair behind his desk. He had no idea how his ribs hadn't just turned to dust already he broke or cracked them often enough.

"You shouldn't even be here." Sam scolded.

"It takes a lot more than ribs to keep me down." Dean growled.

"Oh you mean like the concussion you probably have."

"I'm still standing and Nick is a heartless douchebag."

"Please tell me that was not some lame ass attempt at humor." Sam groaned.

"It fucking funny and you know it."

"Hey boss." Dean's ear piece cackled. "She's here."

"Thanks Tommy."

"She showed up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so we have all the dancers here and we should make a killing tonight."

Sam groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi sat at her station trying to figure out how to do her hair. She could see Miranda behind her in the mirror prancing around as if she owned the place.

She was pretty but she had definitely seen better days.

"So you don't like to wear makeup?" Roxie asked Arandi.

"I don't mind some eye makeup but everything else is too much for me. I like the natural look."

"How are you not a model?"

Arandi snickered. "I was too real."

Roxie laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"You're Arandi." Miranda was suddenly far into her space.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

Miranda only glared at her and then left the room.

"That can't be good." Roxie hummed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was half way down the stairs when Miranda was suddenly in his face.

"You hired the bitch who you called out too last night?" She accused.

Dean huffed. "The last time I checked I don't have to answer to you or anybody else male or female." He brushed past her.

"It's bad enough I have to share you with Bethany and Candy but this whore thinks she can come in and….."

"She hasn't done anything I hired her yesterday and you sucked my cock like three minutes after that so she was fresh in my mind." He decided to keep the part where Arandi had turned him on so much being the only reason she got the pleasure of his cock at all. "I'm warning you Miranda you start any shit with her and I will fire you before I fire her. I'm fed up with you. We are not together and will never be."

Miranda only glared at him as he went down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean watched from a stool at the bar as Arandi did her routine and she was beyond well received. He licked his lips.

"Need a bucket?" Candy asked from behind the bar.

Dean turned to her and smiled. "Jealous?"

"You're a great fuck Dean but I live in reality."

"Really you should delve into fantasy every now and again. It cleanses the soul."

"You have one of those?" The tall blue eyed blonde snickered.

Dean titled his head as he eyed her up and down. He stood up and motioned to Tom.

"Hey Tommy, you mind covering for Candy a bit. We've got some paper work to go over." Dean grinned obscenely.

"Sure thing boss."

Candy smiled and tossed her bar rag down as Dean made his way around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi did her routine and noticed Dean as he watched her intently. She couldn't believe all the money coming at her and was beginning to think she really had gotten into the wrong career.

She watched as Dean seemed to flirt with the blonde bartender and then he disappeared with her.

How the hell was she ever going to get his attention? She sure as hell didn't want to be his Tuesday girl or whatever day of the week she would fall into.

Things were really going to go slow if all she did was work at the club while he fucked everyone else like a horny bunny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fuck me already Dean." Candy hissed into his ear as she rutted against him while she straddled him on the small sofa in her office.

"Patience." He moaned into her neck as his hands slid under her top. He lifted his head to lock eyes with hers.

"If you want to think about that little bitch you hired while you pound me I don't care. I just want that cock in me now." She bit into Dean's neck and he hissed and pushed her away. "I told you no markings."

"You fucking talk too much."

Dean looked into her eyes and he let out a long sigh. "You almost had me."

Candy frowned. "What are you….." Her eyes widened and she gasped as the knife came up in a flash and went through her throat and out the other side before she could even process a thing.

Her lifeless body slumped against Dean.

"I warned you time and time again but you wanted to live in reality. There is your reality." He hissed and pushed her to floor. He stood up and looked at the body of the woman that he had enjoyed having his way with whenever the need arose without complications.

He cleaned his knife on his pants and walked to the wall. He pushed hard on a brick and the wall opened up. He dragged the body into the wall and closed the wall behind him.

He opened a door where extra clothes waited. He quickly showered and changed in the hidden room as if there wasn't a dead body just few feet away.

Another hidden door and he made his way to a door coming out of the bouncer's locker room in an identical outfit that he had been wearing.

Jace looked up unfazed.

"Clean up on aisle thirteen." Dean grumbled.

"Sorry boss. We told her to listen."

"I should have let her go a long time ago but I kept thinking she would see the light. Now the only light she is seeing is coming from the fires of hell."

"I'll get Jagger and we'll take care of it."

Dean nodded. "She had a sister that will raise a stink so she has to be found. Everyone saw her go with me into the office."

"You had to fire her for skimming and she was in a car accident after she left here boss we got this have we failed you yet?"

Dean headed back through so that he could come out of the door by the bar again. He looked at the dead body again and headed out pretending that he was telling her to leave her keys and everything on her desk and go.

He whispered in Tom's ear and he nodded then he sat back on the stool as if everything was perfectly normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was sitting in the back putting her regular clothes back on and feeling rather flustered. In just a few hours she had made enough to pay most of her bills for the entire month.

Not that she needed to pay on the apartment. The state was paying for that and all her bills. She owned her real home and car so all this money was going into savings and now she could buy those boots that had been calling her name. She was going to try really hard to forget where the money had come from.

A commotion started in the back of the room and she looked up as Miranda strolled in.

"Dean just fired Candy for skimming." She announced proudly. She looked at Arandi through the mirror. "Bitches that don't belong get what they deserve eventually."

"Maybe you should start packing." Leona the red head snickered.

"Fuck you." Miranda hissed.

"Hey Arandi." Bella said from the door.

"Yeah."

"Dean wants to see you for a minute."

"Thanks." Arandi smirked and had to admit she liked the look Miranda had of 'what the fuck.'

Arandi sauntered out the door while most of the other girls snickered softly.

Dean was still sitting at the same stool as she walked up to him.

"Bella said you needed to see me?"

"I remember seeing on your application that you had tended bar before and I just had to let Candy go. Would you mind covering until I can replace her? I'll move you up to twenty and you still make tips but you have to stay till three in the morning."

Arandi knew she had just been handed a huge opening. "Are you serious of course I'll do it."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now come on and I'll show you the ropes." Dean headed behind the bar with Arandi at his heels. She wondered how he managed to still smell so fresh and clean after hours of being at the club.

Arandi had paid her way through college tending bar so she knew her way around most every drink there was out there and some that she had concocted herself.

In less than hour she had everything down and Dean smiled. "I knew you were going to be a good hire."

Arandi smiled back and didn't miss Miranda glaring from the doorway of the dressing room.

Cass and Nixon the other two bartenders liked the way she worked as well.

"Alright guys you keep an eye on her, half these fucks are still going to think she's dancing."

Dean walked away.

Arandi watched as Miranda headed his way but she stopped when Dean shot her a look that made even Arandi feel the cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys, I came in mid shift so you don't have to split the tips three ways."

"It's not like Candy is going to come back for her share. I'm sure Dean gave her enough extra to keep her good for a few months."

"You can't pay bills with sperm." Cass chuckled.

"That's not what I meant you idiot. You know how Dean tends to spoil his employees when they work hard. Candy worked her ass off so I don't understand why she would skim." Nixon sighed as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door leading outside. "Walk you out?" He asked Arandi.

"Thanks but I have to go grab my bag from my locker." She skirted around him and headed back into the club. The cleanup was in full effect and everyone else headed for home.

All of the dancers had already left so Arandi unlocked her locker and grabbed her bag.

She made her way out and Dean and Sam were chatting with Jagger and Jace. She wondered why Dean looked a bit hunched and Sam kept throwing him looks of concern.

She wanted to start a conversation with Dean but she didn't want to push her luck and make it obvious that she was trying to get to him.

This shit just needed to get moved along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you. You needed to have stayed home. You're pushing it with those ribs and you look like shit." Sam was hovering over Dean who at this point had given up on trying to stand straight.

"If I had stayed home who knows how much Candy would have gotten away with."

"Oh now I'm not capable of sniffing out baddies?" Sam huffed in annoyance.

"So much easier to sniff out when you're fucking their brains out."

"Please don't tell you killed her while you were doing her?" Sam grimaced in disgust.

"I was tempted but junior lost interest the minute he picked up the scent."

"That's like necrophilia isn't it."

"Sammy shut up."

"Hey boss it's done." Jagger whispered.

"Good, thanks guys. I'll add a bonus to your pay check." Dean smiled and winced.

"You ok?" Jace asked.

"Stubborn ass is coming to work with broken ribs." Sam snitched.

"They are not broken just cracked. Nothing some hard whiskey and a couple of pills won't fix." He looked up to see Arandi looking at them and then she turned to leave. "Maybe some warm hands and that fine ass." He added as he bit his lower lip.

"He's fine." Jace and Jagger chimed at the same time.

"I'll see you at home." Dean said to Sam as he quickly followed Arandi and called out to her before she made it out the door.

She stopped and looked at him curiously.

"I better walk you out. You never know what is out in the dark." He smiled.

"Isn't that why you have a million and one guards in this place?"

"Ouch. Well if you prefer one of them…."

She smiled. "Nah, you'll do just fine."

He returned the smile and opened the door for her. She stepped outside and they walked towards her car."

Dean stopped and stared. "This is your car?" He ran his hand over the black '69 Chevy Nova.

"Yeah it's old but I love it. My dad gave it to me just before he died and I can't part with it."

"Don't. Old cars are the best. I have a '67 Impala. That's why I call this place the Impala Club."

"I figured you more for the racier edgier cars."

"Not me. I mean I'll drive them every now and then but these old cars will always be it for me."

Arandi had to remind herself that he was a killer even though right at the moment he looked nothing like it. She glanced at her car and that was when she noticed the slashed back tires.

"What the hell?" She hollered.

Dean didn't need a picture painted for him to know who it had been.

"Miranda." They both said at the same time.

"She fucked herself because now I have to drive you home." Dean grinned huge. "I'll have it fixed for you in the morning don't worry."

Arandi could say she would take a cab but being around Dean was what she was supposed to do. "Thanks."

They walked to the other side of the club and he opened the door to his Impala for her and then climbed in to drive.

She told him where she lived and he began to laugh.

"It's not that bad." She moped.

"No it's not that. It is a very nice place. I know the landlord and he owes me a favor. I could get you cheaper rent if you like."

Arandi pictured Dean breaking the man's legs. "Um it's ok I mean I…"

"I didn't expect anything in return if that's what you're worried about." Dean sighed as he drove. "You covered my ass tonight and I just wanted to return the favor. That's all."

"You're already paying me way more than I ever expected so really it's ok." She smiled.

"Alright."

They reached her apartment building and he got out to open the door for her and she got out.

"Thanks Dean." She smiled shyly.

"Anytime." He grinned. "See you Monday. I'm not very religious but we're closed on Sundays so everyone can have a day with their families."

"Don't have one of those anymore but it will be nice to sleep in." She headed toward the front door and put in her code to get into the lobby and he leaned back against the car and watched her go. He sighed again and squirmed a little before he got back in his car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi tossed and turned as the sun slowly made its appearance. Stone cold killer cared about his employees spending time with their families and he hadn't jumped her bones like she expected him to do.

Of course he wasn't going to make this easy.

Her phone went off and she saw that it was the number marked as her sister but it was really code for her to call into to work because something was up.

She went into the bathroom and opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of tampons. She dug around and pulled out another phone. She turned it on and hit the speed dial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean slept until two and it felt good. He was still sore but he felt a lot closer to a hundred percent.

"No luck." Sam grinned mischievously.

"Oh come on Sam it wasn't like I was going to give her a ride home and then jump her." Dean scoffed.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Never stopped you before."

"Drop it bro."

Sam chuckled but left it alone.

Jagger walked into the dining room where they were reading the paper and eating. "We have a situation a few towns over.

Dean and Sam both jumped up without a word and headed to get ready.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. FOOT IN THE DOOR

FOOT IN THE DOOR

Arandi sat at her station on Monday night getting ready. Candy was dead from an apparent fatal car wreck mere hours after Dean had fired her.

Arandi couldn't shake the fact that Dean had been the last to see her alive. She couldn't shake the fact that Dean had killed before when he was robbed.

It what was everyone was talking about when she arrived. Her car had been delivered to her Sunday afternoon with four brand new tires and freshly detailed. Still she had taken a cab to work.

Miranda glared at her and Arandi ignored her. She knew that Miranda had to have all kinds of thoughts going through her head since Dean had driven her home.

Bella walked in to the dressing room. Arandi thought it was ironic that a six foot two female body builder/bouncer was named Bella.

"The Winchesters are out of town for a couple of days." She announced. "They wanted me to let you gals know that everything still runs by the schedule and anyone thinking that they have free run because they are not here can and will be fired by me." She looked directly at Miranda.

Arandi groaned. Great it was hard enough getting to Dean even harder if he wasn't around and now she still had to work her dancing shift and bartender shift with nothing to show for it but her tips.

She set her mind to it. Dean was going to hear nothing but good things about her when he got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Sam didn't return for nearly two weeks and they both looked tired and worn.

Miranda made a big show of being worried about Dean but he was in one hell of a mood.

"When you see him like that, it's best to stay away from him." Roxie whispered to Arandi.

"What the hell happened?"

"I heard the Russians tried to take over Winchester territory and they failed."

Leland had told Arandi earlier that a warehouse full of Russians had all been found dead a few towns away. They had been decapitated with machetes but there had been no sign of who had done it.

Her stomach flipped. It couldn't be a coincidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm too old for this shit." Dean moaned.

"Dude, you barely turned thirty and your pain tolerance is freaky as all hell."

Dean huffed as he moved towards the mirrored window to see how the night was going so far.

Arandi was on stage and wasn't that something that made the pain he was feeling just a bit more tolerable.

He frowned when he saw the drunk man too close to the stage. Dean headed for the door all aches and pains forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi was almost done with her final set when she noticed the drunk man coming toward the stage.

The bouncers were watching but most men that wanted to leave the good money wanted to at least try to cop a feel.

Only it went a lot further than that and Arandi fell back and felt pain slicing through her arm as she landed on a glass that someone had left on the stage. She saw Kane and Milo rushing toward the stage but it was Dean that suddenly had the man in a choke hold.

"Were you born stupid or was it something that happened later in life?" Dean asked in deadly voice.

"You Winchesters think you're such bad asses. Let me go and let's do this right." The man hissed.

Dean instantly let him go and stood to his full height and cracked his neck. He raised his hand to keep the bouncers back.

The man threw a punch which Dean side stepped easily and then he landed one solid punch and the man went down hard.

Dean motioned for him to be taken away.

Bella and Jagger helped Arandi to her feet and she felt the blood running down her arm.

"She's going to need stiches." Jagger said as Dean stepped up.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked her as he touched her arm gently.

"No, I'm fine." She flinched as he probed the cut for glass.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. Tom, get me Cass and then you and Colt cover the bar." Dean ordered.

He led her upstairs to his office and she could only imagine the looks Miranda was burning through them right now.

Cass was right behind them with a huge first aid kit.

Dean led her to a folding chair and set her arm on the front of his desk.

"I'll let you decide. Cass the part time nurse can stitch you up and be done in about twenty minutes or I can take to ER and hope that we will be out by Tuesday." Dean said in an even tone.

Cass really was a part time nurse. Arandi knew every employees record. She also knew Dean wasn't kidding about the wait time for a non-serious injury in an emergency room. "Cass it is." Arandi mumbled since it was barely Thursday.

She did her best to take all the pain and that included the needles to numb the cut. Dean sat in front of her and watched. She laughed when he crossed his eyes at her.

Dean saw beautiful women everyday but something about Arandi had his insides on fire. He had had a really shitty few days and he was horny as all hell and needed to relax.

Once Cass was done he gathered everything up.

"Cass, I don't want to be disturbed alright." Dean commanded. He wasn't one for beating around the bush. Usually took what he wanted because he just didn't know when he would be taking his last breath.

Cass nodded and grinned at Arandi. Her heart instantly began to race. Cass walked out and Dean locked the door.

She had forgotten that she was still in costume. He was looking at her like a rare steak and he hadn't eaten in days.

He walked up behind her and she jumped when his hands slipped onto her shoulders and he began to rub them.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish that I could tell you that it won't happen again. I hope that it doesn't make you change your mind about working for me." The feel of her skin was divine.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't afford it." She rushed, ashamed of the fact that his hands felt so good. Those tainted in murdered blood hands. Her skin crawled for a moment but he must have seen it as something else. His lips suddenly burned on her neck and she jumped up nearly falling over.

"Mr. Winchester I…." 'Fuck Arandi this is what is supposed to happen!' She yelled inwardly at herself.

"Kinky. I like." He said in a low sexy voice. Oh yeah he was so getting himself a taste of this.

She backed up into the wall and he stood in front of her the green of his eyes nearly gone and the way he licked his lips was predatory.

The Impala wasn't a full strip club. The girls wore costumes though that got them down to their barest essentials. Arandi's breasts at the moment were nearly bursting out of the very tight barely there top that she still had on and the lacy barely covering half her ass cheeks shorts.

His hands fell on her hips and she jumped again. He liked how she felt under his fingertips.

"I guess you're not the dinner and a movie type." She stammered.

"I don't do relationships, Arandi." He growled low as he dipped his head and kissed her cleavage. She even tasted great.

"So you're more the rape and run type." She growled back trying hard not to whimper because his mouth was utterly sinful.

He huffed a small laugh, his warm breath on her skin making her goose pimple up. "It's not rape when your eyes roll into the back of your head and you're wetter than the Atlantic and screaming for more."

"You're really full of yourself." She hissed.

"You're going to be full of me too in about two minutes." He kissed into her neck and she bit her lip. It had been way too long and fuck her body was a betraying bitch. His lips pressed against hers and she jumped yet again when his thumb slipped past the crotch of her shorts and now rubbed on her hot spot.

She moaned into his lips.

He chuckled as he pulled back to look at her. "You know for someone that is getting raped you sure don't put up much of a fight."

Arandi had had it with his fucking conceded attitude and figured that she needed to implement her knowledge of Dean Winchester. "Shut the fuck up and fuck me already." She growled crashing their lips together splitting his and she firmly took a hand full of cock through his jeans.

Dean pulled back again and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He touched his bloody lip and ran his tongue over it.

Arandi licked his blood off of hers. She heard him whine and he rubbed harder on her. Her head fell back against the wall and she moved her hands to his shoulders.

"That's my girl." He hummed.

She was going to be so ashamed of her slutty behavior later but right now she needed to reach that point of bliss or she was going to kill someone.

She moaned.

"What, baby girl?"

"Stop teasing already!" She pleaded knowing that no one could hear her outside of the sound proofed office. His hands moved away.

She heard the zipper going down and the rip of plastic and a soft moan from him as he was obviously as turned on as she was and just putting on the condom was too much.

She gasped when he lifted her as if she weighed nothing and pushed into her. She had always wanted to be fucked like this, it was one of her fantasies but no one she had gone out with had ever been strong enough to hold her up for very long.

Dean was doing just fine holding her and slamming into her. He showed no sign of weakness and that just turned her on bit higher and she wrapped her legs around him.

He wasn't a small man by any means. Six two and all muscle but to look at him there was no way to believe that he had such amazing upper body strength.

She was shamefully primed in minutes and she gasped his name and shook with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her and he kept going grunting desperately to get to his own bliss. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he kissed her name into her skin.

He loved sex and he really loved good sex. So great sex was his heaven and he was hearing singing angels. It was disappointing how hard great sex was to find these days.

Eureka! He'd found it with this beautiful creature and lava burned through him as he rammed into her over and over. Her sweet moans filling his ears and the way she said his name were tiny little orgasms sifting through his soul.

Her name burst from his lips as he shoved in to the hilt and bliss tore through him like a lightning strike and she was there again. Fuck yeah he had given her two orgasms so she wasn't going to be forgetting Dean Winchester anytime soon.

He breathed heavily into her neck letting the last of the aftershocks tremble through them. He pulled out slowly and settled her down, he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled back.

"You can freshen up in the bathroom right there." He said, his voice sexed out.

She stared at him then nodded and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arandi looked at herself in the mirror. This was what her fucked up life would lead to, having the best sex of her entire life with a murderer. She was going to burn in hell.

It was just because it had been so long. That was why it had seemed so amazing next time it was just going to be plain old sex.

She groaned. She was already thinking of a next time. She just hoped that the sounds he had been making indicated that he would be wanting a next time too.

Miranda. Arandi groaned again. There was no way that no one wasn't going to know what was happening up here. The reddened teeth marks on her neck were one dead giveaway.

She took a deep breath once she was as cleaned up as she could get. She stepped out and Dean was all freshened up and the room smelled like fresh linens. He leaned on his shoulder by the door.

Now it was awkward.

"Go take a shower and go home. You don't have to tend bar tonight."

"I don't mind." She said softly.

"I want you to rest. Your arm is going to be sore."

"Ok." She said dejectedly. She was being sent off to pasture already. She started to open the door.

"Hey, don't look like that." He said gruffly. "I told you I don't do relationships." He really didn't need another Miranda.

"I'll return the wedding gown tomorrow." She growled.

Dean grinned. "There you are. I thought I might have fucked you out of there." He loved assertive women.

Arandi shook her head. Apparently Dean liked her assertive side. "My boss just fucked me senseless so how am I supposed to act?"

"Not like Miranda." He huffed. "You are amazing Arandi, I just don't have luck with women. In my life I can't afford to have anyone that my enemies can use to get to me."

"Umm Dean, you're like an amazing fuck but where are you getting the idea that I want a relationship?" One bitch coming right up Mr. Winchester. "I haven't had decent dick in forever and you just scratched and itch amazingly well. Why would I want to fuck that up with a relationship?"

Dean stared at her reading her. Could he have possibly finally found the one that would be happy with just the sex? He leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

In minutes he had her bent over his desk and their moans filled the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Freshly showered Arandi gathered her things ready to head home. She sighed. She was going to sleep very well. Dean had pounded two more orgasms out of her. If that didn't count as cozy she didn't know what did.

"You had sex with Dean Winchester." Roxie asked with a huge smile.

"Is it that obvious?" Arandi asked.

"You were in his office for like two hours and I haven't seen him smiling like that since the Bellamy triplets."

Ok Arandi didn't want to know about that.

"You fucking bitch." Miranda was suddenly there shoving Arandi hard into the wall.

Arandi gasped in surprise and then grinned. She was so going to enjoy this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had felt like he was floating on cloud nine. He didn't often feel sated but yes sir he was there right now.

He tried to tone it down but the fucking dreadful mood he had been in earlier was gone and everyone noticed the difference and were ragging him for it.

He headed back to his office. He sat at his desk and leaned his head into his hands. Arandi was amazing but he couldn't risk it. No matter what he had to be the womanizer so that no one would be pegged for his girl and die because of him ever again.

He just had to figure out how to have sex with Arandi without making it a big deal because yes sir there was no way she was a one-time deal or whatever number they were up to already?

Sam opened the door breathless. "Dean, it's Miranda and Arandi."

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled and ran for the door.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


End file.
